


Lying

by Elaran



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-10
Updated: 2008-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-02 07:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elaran/pseuds/Elaran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She steals to keep in practice, she lies out of habit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lying

She has always lied, she can't remember when she started [truth]. It's as if she has always been blessed [cursed?] with the urge to take what is not hers. She doesn't remember her first theft [lie - she remembers the daring, the fear of being caught after but it was the best pie she had ever tasted _because it wasn't hers_]. She steals to keep in practice; trapped under the mountain, she doesn't have much that she sees that she actively wants, weapons aside.

She lies from habit. They have so many questions, the Tau'ri. They ask her where she was born [wrong city, right planet], how old she is [lie], how old she was when Qetesh took her [truth], did she steal Daniel's wallet [lie].

She likes that they question her. Too often she remembers the blind obedience of the Jaffa and humans when she had Qetesh in her. She's more childish now, she relishes it, this ability to act as she wishes [wanton and silly]- Qetesh was too serious, too convinced of her right to immortality, too busy controlling those around her- so Vala knows this is hers.

The fear on their faces when she took over the _Prometheus_ nauseated her [fear, disgust, what Qetesh evoked in those around her]. But the opportunity to take such a ship was more than worth it. Also, she met Daniel [sweet, sweet Daniel]. Who seems perpetually disapproving of her. She likes the attention [and besides, he always has such a surprised look on his face when she pinches him in all manner of inappropriate places].

She fits here, she thinks, with these people and the self-imposed quest to save the galaxy. She's had partners in work before but she likes how she can talk to Teal'c [with his unflappable sense of being], drink with Sam, tease Daniel and flirt with Cameron. She knows where she stands with them. They tolerate her bawdiness, Sam steals back what she takes and they listen to what she says, albeit with 'a pinch of salt'. So she stays [because this is better than she's had before]. And she likes it here.


End file.
